


Dark Side Love

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disappointing battle, Vader needs to unwind. Luckily, Maul is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side Love

Vader limped out of the smoky remains of the Sith Temple, breathing heavily as he walked across the glassy surface of Malachor. His anger rose to a fever pitch as he realized his TIE fighter had been destroyed in the explosion and he was stranded. His master would not be pleased. Especially since he hadn’t managed to kill the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker before the temple was blown to bits. Meddling rebel scum and incompetent Inquisitors! 

He was muttering furiously to himself when he saw a TIE fighter land up ahead. Had the Eighth Brother fool survived? Vader increased his stride and stopped just as a slender Zabrak man climbed out.

“Vader,” the Zabrak said, walking toward him. 

“Darth Maul,” Vader said, his eyes roving over Maul’s muscular, shirtless body and gleaming yellow eyes....his high cheekbones and perfect lips. 

Maul quickly took off his pants, exposing his mechanical legs. “You look stressed, Lord Vader. Please, allow me to help you unwind.”

Vader took off his helmet and pulled Maul into a rough kiss, shoving his tongue into the Zabrak’s mouth and running his strong hands all over his toned chest. Maul melted into Vader’s arms, moaning softly as his nipples were rubbed. 

Vader stripped off the rest of his suit and pushed Maul onto the ground. “How will this work?” 

Maul spread his legs and pointed to a small opening in the metal where his entrance would normally be. Vader jabbed a few fingers in. 

“Mmm, nice and tight,” he said before thrusting his large member inside Maul’s mechanical lower body. 

Maul gasped and wrapped his legs around Vader. Vader rubbed Maul’s nipples and continued pumping inside of him, groaning at how tight the Zabrak's metal insides were.

“That’s it. Take it, Maul, you slut. You like big Sith cock?” Vader yelled.

“Yes, Lord Vader! I’m all yours. Mmm, harder!” Maul cried. 

Vader thrust into Maul’s lithe, pliant body with so much vigor, he wondered if he would accidentally break something.

“Oh, yes! Scream my name, Maul.”

“Vader! Oh, Vader, harder!” 

“That’s it. How does it feel being dominated by the Emperor’s newest apprentice? Did you let Dooku and Grievous pound your tight hole?”

“Yes, all the time!” Maul moaned, “Sometimes both of them at once!”

“I thought so, you Zabrak whore!” Vader said. “I—I’m coming! Ahhh!” 

Vader emptied inside of Maul, smashing their lips together as Maul raked his nails across Vader’s back. 

When he pulled out, his semen flowed out of Maul’s hole and onto the ground. Vader spread Maul’s legs even wider and licked him clean. When he was finished, he looked down at Maul. Maul was panting, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Vader stood up and put his suit back on.

“I need to take this TIE figher,” Vader said.

“Of course, Lord Vader.” Maul said. 

Vader jumped in and flew away. 

Back at the temple, Ahsoka looked on the scene in shock.


End file.
